Chipped Mugs
by xxHannahMainxx
Summary: 'We're like this mugs, chipped away but never fully broken' Clare's twin sister moves in next door, Clare takes her relationship with Michael to the next level. Nora and Patch enter Morganville. What could go wrong? Crossover Morganville & HushHush.
1. Cheaters

**RE-EDITING ALL CHAPTERS 1-2 RE-READ! Also might be more chapters than expected. :) **

* * *

**Narrators**** P.O.V**

Clare walked into the empty Glass house, covered in green muck and god knows what else. She stunk to high heaven, having left Myrins early she didn't expect anyone home just yet so she had the house to herself.

Dumping her bag near the stairs and keys in the bowl, Clare started to take off clothes, jeans wet and sticky, top hugging her small frame. She left a trail of clothes to the stair case. Leaning over the banister she plugged in her ipod and set the house alive with the rhythm of the music, instantly vibrating through her bones. She couldn't help but dance her way into the bathroom where a heavenly warm shower awaited her.

**Michael's P.O.V**

I've been thinking about what I'm about to do for a wile, well ever since it started 18 months ago. Eve was having an affair with Shane bloody Collins.

Clare found out he was cheating but he never told her who with and she never asked. He has his own place now, just a small apartment the other side of town. Eve would sneak off with him maybe 3x a week, leaving lame excuses saying she'd made a new friend or staying late at the office crap. I've had enough of her lies she doesn't want to be with me clearly but she thinks fit to kiss me and love me when she's bound herself to Shane.

I'm walking over there now, I planned on throwing down the door and calling them both every name under the sun. Eve was not to return to the Glass house ever again, I couldn't think if she told Clare, it would crush her.

It was getting late, dark had already set in, Clare would be wondering where I am if I don't hurry and I promised to pick up the weekly shop.

I approached the door, vampire hearing allowing me to hear giggling and laughter the other side. I took a deep breath and bust down the door.

**Clare's P.O.V**

I was just drying my hair, no one was home yet, Eve said she's staying round her new friends house tonight and Michael promised me to get the shopping in. I had about 2 hours till anyone walked through the door.

I decided to wear the sexy black lace underwear I had bought months back for a surprise for Shane, little did I know it would never be used when I bought it. I did think to return it but you never know when you could next be in need of sexy underwear.

I don't know what it is but when I wear things like that I feel so much more confident. I dried my hair and styled it to volume curling hot perfection.

I stood and admired my new toned body in the mirror. Since I broke up with Shane I grew my hair a little longer , started wearing it down, I dropped a few pounds my chest finally filling out to an impressive DD. I needed a complete new wardrobe. I went for more sexy revealing stuff, tight jeans, high hills, low tops, but I still had my converse, ripped jeans and jumpers stashed away. Michael also had a clothing clear out to but I stole most of his old shirts to wear to bed.

A sudden thump brought me out of admiring my new body and confidence. I turned towards my window to come face to face with a angry looking Shane Collins.


	2. Gravity

**Michael's P.O.V.**

After finishing calling Eve every name under the sun, shocking her by raveling her actions she thought i was clueless about. I told her to get her stuff when Clare and I aren't in the house, that way she wont upset Clare telling her the truth, her best friend is the 1 her ex boyfriend was sleeping with.

Shane tried to attack me, throwing punches like a blind man, he didn't like that i was calling Eve names, didn't like the threats about not coming near the house. She deserved everything she got, she destroyed our house and destroyed my Clare.

I left leaving Shane unconscious on the floor and Eve crying pleading not to tell Clare. After Everything she's done she still cares about hiding her dirty little secret from Clare, as if their friendship will still be in-tacked, someday Clare will find out what they've done.

I decided not to stop off at the shop on the way home, Clare and I could always go tomorrow evening, i might even take her out for a meal. I took myself for a little run to the blood bank to cool off. Eve will have a chance to pick up her stuff when i am certain Clare isn't around. It was up to her to leave a note explaining her absence from our home, also explaining her absence from her friendship. I'd pick up the pieces of her actions i always did.

out of all of this cheating and lying it has only brought Clare and I closer.

I walked into the house,turning the music off as i went feeling a lot calmer. 'Anyone home?' I asked waiting to hear the sweet melted gold voice as Clare replied. But nothing, just silence. I listened hard, sure she should be home by now, she sent me a txt at 3 saying she was coming home early from work. I could hear two heart beats one erratic and one slow and cool.

I walked towards the stairs dodging Clare's green covered clothes, god knows what Myrin and her have been up to. I walked carefully up one step, there was something wrong i could feel it, something about the house just wasn't right. The houses normal feel of electricity was gone, replaced with a pulling feeling, it was pulling me to Clare's door. Fangs snapping down, eyes and ears working at a hunters level as the vampire within told me there wasn't something quiet right.

As I approached the top step my head turned towards Clare's room, still this force almost like gravity pulling me towards her room. I focused completely on the feel of the house, i couldn't hear any sounds. I approached the door with great caution. I stood outside leaning towards the door, my ear leaning towards the door more and more, inch by inch i was getting closer.

A muffled whimper could be heard on the other side. I knocked once 'Clare, you okay?' I asked cautiously.

A few precious seconds later there was sound of motion, like someone moving then a voice so full of pain, dread and helplessness 'MICHAEL!' Clare screamed from behind the door. It broke my heart.

I didn't wait, I kicked in her door. Standing in the door way like a avenging angel, eyes focused on the figure behind her, fangs down and stance a dangerous ready to attack. Clare was held from behind by none other than Shane bloody Collins.


	3. Scaring her face

'GET AWAY FROM HER!' I demanded in a low deadly voice.

He laughed, this sickly morbid laugh, he started to kiss his way down her neck, never taking his eyes of me.

I looked down at Clare fully taking her in. She was stood In nothing but sexy black underwear, complete panic covering her eyes. A bright red hand mark covered the side of her beautiful face. Tears where welling up behind her beautiful eyes, her fists where tightened in panic and anger. She looked strait at me, almost a smile spreading as hope filled her soul.

As he kissed her, she gripped the his arm that was viced around her waist fists tight with panic. 'ummm not till I've finished' he said low seductive voice.

Clare squirmed under his grip. 'Please, Shane let me go' she begged him.

He turned her small body around looking deep in her eyes, only a monsters eyes stared back. 'but i'm not finished yet!' he whined like a child.

'Shane let her go!' I demanded again. Taking a step towards her. He caught me action and spun her around to face me again.

He pulled out a small shiny knife. He grassed her cheek with it. Laughing low and dangerous. 'now why would I want to do that? Come any closer vampire I scar her for life!' Shane said looking serious, his voice suddenly taking on a mask of evil.

'Shane-' Clare tried to squeak out.

'ENOUGH!' he doomed scaring my way, Clare jumped in shock and closed her eyes for a second.

He looked back down at Clare, grazing her soft beautiful face. Clare locked eyes with me pleading to be safe again. She stretched out her arm reaching, I stepped forward thinking Shane didn't see me. His head snapped back up 'I told you vampire' he said low and dangerous, he dragged the knife along Clare's perfect skin laughing like a mad man, from the eye brow down to her lip he dug the knife in.

letting fresh bloody trickle down her perfect face, surly leaving her scared for life.

She screamed out my name, pleading Shane to let her go, he kept laughing as he moved the knife to her erratic heart. I was helpless, 1 move from me meant he would move and he would kill her. I locked gazes with Shane. 'what do you want?' I asked pissed off now.

He laughed at me, 'to make sore you suffer' he laughed.

'well lets do this man to man' I said trying to free Clare.

Surprisingly he took my offer throwing Clare onto the bed where she scrambled up to the head board gathering my jacket to put around her picking up tissues from her bedside table holding them to her weeping wound on her face.

This was between me and Shane now.


	4. The mad man

**Shane POV:**

Eve was in pieces in my flat. I really feel I've fallen for her, at first it was a silly fling as Clare was always working and come on i'm a bloke i have needs. Seeing her so upset made me extremely angry, her and Clare where like sisters, she only slept with me for a bit of fun, Michael wasn't giving it to her and she was convinced he was falling for Clare. Clare and I have been split for 6 months maybe more. I've been with Eve for over a year.

Eve said she wasn't ready to tell Michael but had a hunch that he new what was going on. Only to be confirmed when he barged in here about 10 mins ago screaming at Eve and calling her ever name under the sun, dismissing any relationship she has with Clare. That would destroy her, Clare was the only 1 who didn't judge Eve.

We both new he had feelings for Clare the minute she walked in, it's so obvious. Suddenly an idea hit me, next thing I know I wasn't with Eve any more, I was climbing the big oak outside Clare's window. I was just going to weight there till she got home and ruff her up a bit, let Michael know the consequences of his actions, but when I looked in nothing more than the most beautiful sight.

Clare stood there in nothing but matching black lase underwear admiring herself in the full length mirror. I love Eve but right now Clare was all I was seeing, the way she moved her hips to the beat was just drooling.

I haven't seen Clare since I moved out and bloody hell has she changed, her hair had grown a little just to her hips, her figure has been toned and she looks hot. Her boobs have developed. God I wanted her.

Once a cheat always a cheat right?

I jumped into her room, a speech ready in mind. The words I always loved you, it was a mistake bla bla, bla. But my eyes floated around her room, Michael's jacket lie over her bed, he was with her i knew it! How dare her come into my place, insult the woman i love about cheating when he was no better. She was with Michael. My open hands suddenly tightened into fists, my expression going from calm and sorry to angry within a blink of an eye.

Her beautiful green eyes shot through me, pain and fear pulsed through them. She tried to run but I was fast, I grabbed her around the waist, placing a big hand over her mouth as she desperately tried to scream, she tried and failed to pry my hands away but i grabbed her around the waist pulling her lower body into my arousal. She tried to scream more but I laughed low and evil into her ear.

She bite down on my hand and she managed to scream out his name, so I slapped her hard across the face, she wont be doing that again, tears burned behind her eyes.

Michael ran into the room looking dangerous and alarmed. I slid the hand from around her mouth to my back pocket reaching for the knife, he moved she gets cut.

'get away from her!' he demanded in a low deadly voice.

I laughed and started to kiss my way down her neck, never taking my eyes of Michael. 'ummm not till I've finished' I said low seductive voice winding him up more.

Clare squirmed under my grip. 'Please, Shane let me go' she begged me, trying to get free. Properly so she could run to Michael her lover. The dirty whore.

'but I'm not finished' I mock complained.

'Shane let her go!' Michael demanded again. Taking a step towards her. I caught his action, I pulled out my small shiny knife, he froze inches from her outstretched fingures. I grassed her cheek with it. Laughing low and dangerous.

'now why would I want to do that? Come any closer vampire I scar her for life!' I said looking serious.

'Shane-' Clare tried to speak, she'd probably try to reason with me, talk me outta of this but every time i looked at Michael all i saw was red.

'ENOUGH!' I doomed scaring them both.

I looked back down at Clare, grazing her soft beautiful face. Clare locked eyes with me pleading to let her go. She stretched out her arm reaching for Michael. He stepped forward thinking I didn't see him. My head snapped back up 'I told you vampire' I said low and dangerous, I dragged the knife along Clare's perfect skin, from the eye brow down to her lip and I dug the knife in.

She screamed out his name, pleading me to let her go. He was helpless. I locked gazes with With him. 'what do you want?' he asked pissed off now.

I laughed at him, 'to make sure you suffer'.

'we'll do this man to man' he said trying to free Clare,

I took his offer, rearing for a fight since I left this dump. I grabbed Clare, throw her onto the bed she quickly grabbed his jacket around her. She used a tissue from the bedside to mop up the blood from her face. That was going to scar.


	5. Karma's a Bitch

**Michael POV:**

Shane turned towards me, pointing the blood covered knife my way. 'brig it vamp boy'.

I turned my gaze to Clare, curled up at the head board with my jacket. The tears once hidden behind her eyes poured down her face mixing with the blood form her cut. She frantically whipped the bloody with the back of her hand, the tissues she once used soaked threw. She looked into my eyes, pain and worry.

'she doesn't need to see this' I told Shane never taking my eyes of her.

'no she needs to see everything' he laughed as he lunged towards me. I was to distracted by Clare to see him and I had no time to react. The knife he was holding plunged down into my chest leaving me paralyzed.

I feel to the floor with a thump. All I could do was watch as Clare screamed my name and tried to climb towards me. But Shane grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed. He ripped the jacket out of her grip leaving her in nothing but underwear. His eyes looked hungry as he climbed on top of her pinning her to the bed.

'MICHAEL!' she screamed over and over again. I couldn't move, I couldn't help her. I was forced to watch on as Shane started to kiss down her body. She screamed out. Pleading with someone to help her. She fought, she kicked hit and bit her way away from Shane trying to get away from him.

He kept kissing his way down her body cupping her boobs and she frantically tried to pull away form him. His hands started to roam around her belly. Tears covered her face, she screamed and screamed. It broke my dead heart to just lie her not able to help her. I was so angry with myself, small tears spilled down my face.

The scene unfolded in front of me. When it came to basics Shane was just about to rape Clare. Little, beautiful Clare. My Clare.

His hands ran up her legs gripping her thighs she whimpered no long able to scream. He was about to Rape Clare, my Clare when out of nowhere he was thrown across the to room knocking his out completely. Clare gave a muffled cry of relief, the knife was removed from my chest leaving me to take in the whole room.

Myrin was clutching Clare in his arms as she cried he covered her in his long trench coat. 'I only came to check on u dear sweet Clare as you didn't answer your phone, i'm so glade i did now' He said Clutching her.

Shane was passed out in the corner with a fresh bite wound in his neck. 'You bite him?' I asked Myrin

'Well of course i bite him, he bloody deserved it and when Amile gets wind of this she's not going to be happy!' He said.

I looked around, very slightly able to move myself again, Shane was out for the count while Clare cried into Myrin's shoulder. I wanted her to be safe, no i needed her be safe. Safe was in my arms, where she belonged, where she has always belonged ever since she walked into this house with that black eye. I needed her.

I stood up heading towards Myrin, 'Myrin, maybe now is a good time to phone Amile?' i asked silently pleading with him, god dammit i needed her.

He looked into my eyes, silently agreeing with me and he shifted letting Clare slide back onto the bed. He dragged Shane out of the room by his foot, we could hear his head hit every step on the way down, not that brain damage would make a difference.

I sat next to Clare who was curled up into Myrin's coat. 'Michael i..' she tried to start before i stopped her.

'No' i said, 'none of this is your fault, don't you ever blame yourself Clare' i told her taking her small hand in mine.

She burst into tears, all i could do was pick her up, resting her on my lap. He destroyed my Clare. Now i'll destroy him.

A few hours had passes, Amile had arrive with Oliver and the Police they took statement's and arrested Shane. Myrin, Amile, Oliver and I all sat in the living room as Clare soundly slept, her head softly resting on my knee. This wasn't the end for Shane, after all Karma's a bitch.


	6. Moving on

I rolled out of bed, my small feet hitting the cold wooden floor, I stretched my arms above my head standing on the very tips of my toes stretching out my back. I picked up one of Michaels old shirts that was lying across the back of my reading chair. As I placed the cold, oversized material around my naked body I tiptoes around the bed only glancing back at the sleeping beauty of a man in my bed when I reached the door. I placed a small hand on the door the other twisting the handle to open with out a sound I pulled open the door slipping out into the cold deserted hall way. I continued my venture to the kitchen, the early morning sun beaming threw the windows illuminating the fact I have to dust soon. As I was caught up in the thought of dust bunnies, I felt a small warm wet thing touch my hand, I look down to find our dog buster. His dark brown fur shinning in the morning light as he looked at me, tail wagging wildly, eyes open in love and admiration. I gave him a soft tap on the head and walked to open the back door for him. He bounded off into the garden chasing pigeons away, I smiled at his antics walking over to turn the kettle on. I reached up and pulled 2 mugs from the cupboard, both chipped, broken but glued together again. These mugs they represented us, this house, Morganville and it's struggle for humanity on both vampire and human life. Each chip represented a struggle, a struggle to bring very, very old vampires into changing times. Each crack, reminding us the scars of what we have come from and each break glued back together like a community coming together again after hard time.

I continued my day dream out the window watching buster skip around the garden, never did I noticed someone walking into the kitchen. Cold arms snaked around my waist a heavy sleepy head snuggled into my neck.

'Good morning beautiful' a husky, sleepy voices whispered into my ear, a voice I needed to hear everyday to keep me sane!

'Good morning handsome' I spoke a small smile playing on my lips.

'why didn't you wake me?' He asked stepping away to continue making the tea.

'you always look so peaceful when you sleep' I told him turning to face the man of my dreams, Michael Glass.

It had been 2 years since Shane Collins entered this house. He left Morganville, when everyone was celebrating new laws and regulation being put in place for vampires and humans he slipped out the gates. In a stolen car with fake ID he was lose. That was a year and a half ago. To say Morganville has changed in that time was properly an understatement.

NARATOR P.O.V!

Clare re-decorated the secret room, it still has the old sofa and also the old sofa from the lounge, but now the walls wear a brighter cream colour, a window had been fitted, the floor had been sanded down and varnished making it looked modern but with the feel of comfort and old books. The room looked bigger, a small fluffy rug lie in the middle of the room. a small desk was located at the far end of the room covered in Physics/Science books, a new phone, touch lamp and photos of the 'family' - Ameile, Oliver, Myrin and Sam in one photo, in the other Michael and Buster out on a sunshine filled winter day. The lighting had been re-fitted to make the room brighter and when you opened the door the lights wear censored to turn on as soon as you approach the 1 step. The room was no longer the 'secret room' but more Clare's study filled with enormous amounts of paper work.

The living room has been refurbished with a L shaped sofa under the window with matching corner chairs all black, the TV was still there but moved up top of the mantel piece on top of the new fitted open fire. 2 ceiling high bookcases where fitted each side of the fireplace, complete with many books, also containing games, game consuls and the free view box. The walls wear a light cream colour but the feature wall was a creamy chocolate brown colour really bring out the fireplace. The stairs have been re-painted and re-carpeted all the way through the landing to. Coming strait from the front door threw the lounge and into the Kitchen, nothing much about the kitchen apart from all the counters have been refurbished and a new stove highlighting the room completely. The old store room was refitted with a fridge and a freezer, still small shelving to contain canned food or packets. Busters bed was in the kitchen as well but he was free to roam the house at any point. All the doors in the house are new and stronger than before, all have deadbolts fitted. Outside has received as much attention as the inside, The wood had been replaced in some places but sanded down and painted in a creamy white. A new addition to the porch is a swinging chair, pinned to the wall by the door was the founders symbol, gleaming and proud. The garden has a new white fence post surrounding the front of the house, a tall brick wall cut it off covering the back of the house, rose bushes lined the path to the front door with big oak tree's either side in the yard. The back garden receiving attention as well was fitted with a new decking, small lighting illuminating the garden from the steps, complete with BBQ, table and chairs. Their fabulous new garden was always in use especially with the new security features and the new laws in town.

Maybe the biggest change of all was Clare becoming a vampire. Only a short time ago but she's settling in better than ever.


	7. Bloody Nora

Nora was just finishing washing up, when a soft knock sounded at the door. Nora was once again alone in this big house, her mother has run off on a last minute 3 month cruse with her new boyfriend. Nora was now 18 an fully capable of looking after herself. But her personal protectors where always around some place.

'Patch did you forget your key?' she shouted drying her hands on the way to the door.

No answer.

'patch? Rixon? is that you guys, I just put dinner on!' she called approaching the door.

She unlocked the door and at first glance she though it was patch, same build, same all black clothing and a black cap shading his eyes. But on closer inspection Nora noticed it wasn't patch.

'can I help you?' she asked.

The visitor looked her dead in the eyes, 'you Nora grey?'

'who wants to know?' she asked stubborn as always.

'take that as a yes' he said pushing past her through the door into the old but well kept house. Her mum was hardly ever here, she practical lived at her boyfriends place. Patch moved in and they call it there home.

'OI! You can't just waltz into someone's house like that! I need a Explanation who you are!' she demanded following him into the big kitchen.

He placed his jacket and hat on the counter, 'my name is Shane Collins' he said as if she would fall at his feet because everyone new who he was.

'and?' she pushed.

'your sister got me kicked out of a town I helped build, your sister ruined my life, she destroyed a relationship and got the V's to beat the crap out of me. You know they kept me locked in a cell for 5 days strait without anything and a daily beating from a 'best mate'.' this Shane character growled at her.

Nora looked take back, 'my sister and I where parted at birth, and who are the V's?' Nora asked

Shane looked her strait in the face, in a split second he was stood cm away form her face. She flinched back but he latched his huge hands around her small arm. 'hey creep get off me!' she shouted at him.

'when I left that shit of a town I went into further re-search about Clare's past life before she walked in a changed everything, I found out she had a sister, parted at birth, and that she lived right here. So you can probably guess why I'm here. She may be protected now but you're the closest thing she has to family. I know you to talk so imagine her when news spreads of her only family member murdered for sweet revenge.' Shane said low and dangerous in her ear.

Panic setting, Patch and Rixon are at BO's playing Pool. They weren't due back for a further 3 hours. She was trapped, with this psychotic man claiming revenge on his lost love. Nora, thinking fast turned to Shane, grazing her soft lips against his sickly stubble, she felt her insides turn. She closed her eyes, tight and bit down on his ear lob. He moaned in response, when his went down she drover her knee strait into his private area. His face a mix of confusion and pain before he crouched low holding his man part. Before his snapping figures caught her, Nora ran. She pegged it up the the stairs 2 at a time, racing into her room, she lunched on the bed and speed dialled Patch. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

'hello angel' came a familiar voice.

'PATCH!' she shouted out of relief.

He went all serious 'Angel are you aright?'

'Patch please come home, there's a man In the house saying he want revenge on someone for something and my death will surface, Please patch hurry home' she said in a rush hearing the heavy footsteps stomp up the stairs.

'Angel me and Rixon are on out way, I love you angel.' he said,

'I love-' her sentence was cut of short by her feet being dragged off the bed and her chest hitting the floor with a sicking thud. 'PAAAAATTTCCCHHH!' she screamed as she was dragged out the room, Patch's faint shouts could be heard down the hall.

Nora kicked and screamed, as she dragged her back to the kitchen, down each step her head hurt and she wished it to be over. She settled for faint sobs and pleads as Shane dragged her into the kitchen, he through her against the counter her whole body already ached.

He looked down at her small bruised frame, the resemblance to Clare was uncanny, that just made him more mad. Nora pulled herself up from the floor. Shane landed his fist onto her left check, making her head spin. 'bitch' he kept saying, after more punches and when she feel he settled for kicking her. Once she was bruised and bloody he pulled her into the middle of the floor, Nora didn't have the energy to fight him any more.

Shane spread her legs, she mustered up all the strength she had left and kicked him right in the mouth. He feel back to the floor a small trickle of blood forming at his mouth, Nora crawled back against the counter pulling herself up. 'Patch please hurry' she whispered.

Shane recovered from the kicked and pulled her to the floor again, 'no one kicks a Collins' he said but she kept fighting, cut, bleeding and bruising she though of the only person who gave her strength, Patch. She kicked out, hit, bit away from Shane. He punched her down again and kicked her more. She was losing, this was the last of her, Shane was going to kick her to death, then rap her. 'Patch' she managed to whisper around the blood poring out her mouth.

When she thought this was really it the front door flew to the floor and Shane stopped beating her and turned his attention towards the door. Patch and Rixon flew into the house.

They took in Nora lying in a pool of her own blood, cut and bruised ever inch of her body. Patch's eyes flared.

'YOU ASS WHOLE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!' Patch lunged forward ready to kill Shane but Rixon stepped in his way.

'go to Nora, i'll take care of this sun of a bitch' he said In the heavy Irish accent.

Patch turned toward his and spat in Shane's face, 'Nora is like Rixon's daughter, you're in for it now mother fucked.' he said low and deadly in Shane's ear. Shane gulped and ran for the door.

'I love it when they run!' Rixon smiled and ran out after him.

Patch nelt down next to Nora. 'patch' she said in the faintest whisper.

'shh don't try to talk, i'm here angel' he soothed, his hand flapped around her body, unshore of where to hold her.

Nora used every ounce of strength she could manage and climbed into his arms. 'it hurts, Patch' she said.

He looked down at her pain and love for her all over his face. 'he'll pay don't you worry Angel.'

she lazed her head on his shirt covering it in blood as he lifter her to kitchen table, placing her in a chair. 'Oh angel,' he said as he left eye swelled shut and her lip bled more from being split.

After half and hour of cleaning the blood of and changing her cloths, Patch and Rixon could see the extent of the damage.

She was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep safely in Patch's arms. 'Rix's take her to the jeep and stay with her, we don't know if he had back up' Patch ordered.

'where you going mate?' Rixon asked.

'i'm going to pack out bags, I can get it done fast, we're leaving here, I have to take her somewhere safe.' he explained.

'alright mate' Rixon said carrying Nora out to the jeep, she never loosened her grasp on his shirt as he crawled in the back with her.

Patch packed everything they had and through it in the boot. He replaced Rixon holding Nora on the back seat, wile Rixon drived.

'where are we going?' Nora asked on the verge of sleep.

'Morganville' Patch told her. He adjusted himself to sit with his back against the door and Nora in his lap sleeping soundly and protected in his arms.

It was going to be a long trip and they had to pick up Rixon's stuff + the essentials. Morganville here we come.


End file.
